


Five Things Hedwig Knows that Harry Potter Does Not

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrets Hedwig keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Hedwig Knows that Harry Potter Does Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannon730 (Shannon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon/gifts).



1\. Draco wrote a letter to his mother once, a single _Please_ in a measured, deliberate hand, each letter smoothly joined to the one before it in precise and mathematical curves. He folded the heavy parchment into thirds and sealed it with a serpent stamped in glossy black wax along its front. Draco received no reply.

2\. When he was Professor of the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart received the following items by post:  
*27 pairs of knickers in varying states of wear and use  
*13 offers of marriage, two of which he seriously considered  
*1 miniature wax replica of himself, anatomically correct and endowed beyond human proportions  
*5 tins of lavender pomade  
*Three paternity suits  
*One locket, a single auburn curl nestled inside  
*And an invitation to the annual Wizarding World’s Solstice Sexstravaganza, clothing optional, lubrication and prophylactics provided

3\. Sometimes Hedwig and Pigwidgeon take the long way round by Privet Drive and beat their wings against the Dursley’s downstairs window for a bit. Aunt Petunia’s screams amuse them, and Hedwig’s pleased now and again to hook a claw in the ripe curve of Dudley’s forearm.

4\. Remus writes letters to Sirius each Saturday before tea. The letters are long, two pages of parchment at least and sometimes a third if the day is grey and the air moves thickly through the open windows. Remus records many things: his breakfast habits, the annoyance of a mislaid book, Quidditch scores. He writes Sirius his worries—how Harry’s anger frightens him; how he watched Fleur take Bill’s ruined face in her hands and could not see the hope that gesture contained, only the sorrow that prompted it. He tells Sirius his dreams, especially the ones that leave him warm and loose limbed and smiling into his pillow. Remus ties the letters loosely so that they will fall and his owl pretends not to notice when they do, flies in circles over London for hours instead.

5\. Over Easter hols, Luna sends Neville little charms—peculiar three-petaled blooms padded in cotton to ward off Nimbly-Toed Somnambulists and a polished bit of hematite to enhance Neville’s decidedly limited powers of recall. He presses the flowers between the pages of his Herbology text, between gardenia and hyacinth. The hematite Neville tucks into his pocket, its slight weight digging into his hip on the train ride back to Hogwarts.


End file.
